Road Trip
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: It's a straight shot to north Georgia. What could possibly go wrong? A lot, when Jessica Knight is driving. Tag to Sisters Knight.


**Road Trip**

It was a bright, beautiful day. The sun was shining. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. It reminded KITT of times spent with Michael cruising down desert roads with no missions to hound them. But this time he wasn't in the desert, and it wasn't Michael in his driver's seat. Instead, he was on the flat roads that wound through miles and miles of grasslands, occasionally passing through small towns on his way north to a small town called Hiawassee, Georgia.

And it was Jessica Knight who was driving.

Much to the displeasure of Heather and Raven Knight.

It was a pleasant enough drive so far. So far only one fight had erupted about the radio station, and KITT put that one down pretty quick by threatening to play opera. It always worked with Michael, but it worked even more effectively with the girls. KITT suspected Michael secretly liked opera. There was no such affection for the genre with these girls.

Now another argument had erupted, and this time KITT was in on it.

"You do realize that I can take over." KITT told Jess. "I am rather adept at navigation."

"I know that, KITT." Jess said amiably. "But I like driving. Besides, Heather drives all the time. I want a turn."

"Heather drives because Heather doesn't get lost going down the street to pick up milk." Raven muttered from the backseat. "For all our sanity, please, let him drive."

"I am not lost." Jess protested, but KITT could hear the bit of frustration in her voice. "I know exactly where I am, and exactly where I'm going. We're fine."

Heather simply leaned against the passenger side window and sighed. She really wanted to stay out of this one, but she was pretty sure she'd seen the same house now twice. Jess wasn't that bad in town, but this was her first time driving to Hiawassee. How bad could it have been? It was a straight shot up once they got onto SR 441.

She had forgotten about Atlanta. Which is where they were currently "not lost". The place was a maze, and it usually took three people keeping an eye out for signs to keep her on track through here. Despite everyone's best efforts, they were still lost.

"Jess, I hate to say it – "

"Then don't."

" – but I think you really ought to let KITT take over." Heather was undeterred. "I mean, I can get lost in this mess."

Jess sighed. "KITT, didn't I just tell her not to say it?"

"Yes, but in this case I have to agree with them."

"WHY?!" Jess shot the steering wheel a scathing glare. A lesser being would have withered under that glare. KITT, however, was unfazed. Probably because all it would take was activating his Passive Laser Restraint system and Jess would be unable to do anything to him. "What could I have possibly done to you people that would make you think I deserved to have my navigational abilities mocked like this?"

"Gotten us lost." Raven said helpfully from the backseat.

"We are not lost!" Jess turned her impressive glare on Raven, who simply flicked her off. "We are having an adventure. I thought that was the point of this trip – to have an adventure."

"Yes, I can go home and tell KARR that while he was undergoing repairs, we got lost on a STRAIGHT SHOT north to Georgia."

"Raven, I would shut up if I were you." Heather said calmly. "Jess's eyes are flickering."

Raven simply glared back. "She isn't pissed off enough to even think about hurting me." she growled.

"KITT, can we pull over so I can get out?" Heather asked. "If they're going to go at it, I'd rather have room to get out of the cross-fire."

"How about I eject both of them?" KITT said helpfully. "I don't want to get involved in this fight either."

Now both girls turned the full force of their glares at KITT. The AI seemed to shrink back. Those glares promised a slow death at the hands of a torch if he wasn't careful.

"With all due respect, Jess, we're still lost."

"SHUT UP!!!!!"

/---/

KARR was grateful when Raven finally came back with the rest of them. He didn't particularly care for the idea of his driver heading somewhere without him, but he agreed only because KITT would be there. So when Raven walked into the garage, shadowed by Jess, Heather, and KITT, he was glad. Then he caught the conversation.

"I could have gotten us there." Jess muttered under her breath.

"Yes, in which decade?" came the snippy response from Raven. "I enjoyed our few days of peace and quiet."

"We did have fun." Heather said, leaning up against KITT as the Trans-Am rolled to a stop. Raven shot her a filthy look before heading over to the flame red Ferrari. "Hey, you can't deny that it was funny!"

"What did you guys do to Jess?" KARR demanded.

"She got us lost." Raven muttered.

"Did not!"

"And KITT had to forcibly take control back from her." Raven finished.

The Ferrari's headlights flashed at the Trans-Am. "You did what?"

"It was either that or eject them both from the cabin." KITT said simply. "We were moving a bit too fast for that."

KARR couldn't help it. He laughed.


End file.
